I Can Wait Forever
by cr0ssmyheartx0
Summary: One-Shot Song Fic. Aaron Abbot/OC..


**Title:** I Can Wait Forever

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** So I got this idea, and originally started it as a Reid story...but then I decided I wanted to do something different, and thought using Aaron would just be perfect! This is a one-shot (for now, but that might change...I have a few ideas of where I could go with this story depending on the feedback I get...). The song is from Simple Plan's new album and its called _I Can Wait Forever_...and they own the lyrics, not me. So with that said, leave some reviews and let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**I Can Wait Forever**

I tried to concentrate on my shot, but it was really hard to with her standing there, looking all sexy and shit. With her tight jeans and low cut shirt...I can't stand that she has this kind of affect on me, especially since she seems way more interested in her poser boyfriend then me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried my best to concentrate on the pool game that me and Ryan were about to lose because of my wandering eye. I lined up the stick and just as I was shooting my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. Totally throwing me off.

"Fuck!"

"Damn it, Aaron!" I heard Ryan curse behind me. I looked up and saw her giggling while her faggy boyfriend and his butt buddy smirked in my direction. I shot a glare at all three of them and dug my phone out of my pocket to see who I was gonna kill for causing me to miss that shot. I opened my phone and my eyes shot across the pool table to where she was, arms wrapped around him whispering something in his ear that was making him grin like a fool. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and she bit her bottom lip. Fucking tease. I quickly typed something back and watched as a few moments later she reached into her back pocket for her phone.

I watched her frown and whisper something to him. He nodded and she headed back towards the table where the rest of their little crew was seated. She came back moments later with her jacket and purse in hand.

"I'll call you later, baby." I heard her say to him and he leaned down and kissed her. I think I'm gonna hurl.

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time you leave my heart turns gray  
Cause I just cant take it  
_

I read the text message Aaron sent back to me. He had been so mad when I had interrupted his shot, but I'd make it up to him later. I put on my best worried face and tugged on the sleeve of Tyler's hoodie. He looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong, Soph?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, just Abbey, I told you about my friend Abbey from back home?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, she's having some problems and needs to talk to someone. I really should head back to the dorms and give her a call." I lied through my teeth, and I felt terrible for it. He gave me a look of understanding.

"Yeah, of course, go ahead." I headed back towards our table and grabbed my jacket and purse.

I really felt horrible, taking advantage of his blind faith in me and all. And I don't even wanna know how I would feel if he ever found out that there really was no friend from back home named Abbey, that it was just the name I had put Aaron's number under in my phone. I wasn't stupid, if I were Tyler and I found Aaron Abbot's number in my girlfriend's cell phone when she supposedly couldn't stand him I'd be a little suspicious.

"I'll call you later, Baby." I said and he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I pulled my jacket on and found my car keys in my purse as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Alright, be careful getting back to the dorms." I wrapped my arms around him in a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later."

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

I watched her leave without giving me a second glance. I hated it when she ignored me like that. And I don't care if her stupid boyfriend is around. Fuck him.

"You're shot Baby Boy." I heard Garwin tell his boy toy. "Make the eight ball in and we win." He informed Simms. Yeah, make that shot in because the sooner you guys win, the sooner I'll be back at school fucking your girlfriend real good. I smirked at my own thoughts. Serves you right, stupid deusch bag.

Simms quickly made the shot, sinking the eight ball into one of the corner pockets. I heard Ryan groan in frustration next to me. Okay, time to put on the game face.

"Pay up, ladies." Ryan threw his money at me and I reached into my wallet and pulled out my half of the hundred dollars we lost to two out of four of the bitches of Ipswich. I slammed all of the money down on the pool table and glared at Garwin and Simms. "You up for another round, Abbot? We'd be happy to take more of your money." Garwin smirked and my glare only turned angrier.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." I mumbled as I grabbed my lettermen jacket and headed towards the doors, smirking to myself. If only you knew where I was going Simms.

_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time you leave my heart turns gray  
Cause I just cant take it_

"It's about damn time, jeez." I muttered when Aaron entered his dorm room more then thirty minutes later. I was laying on his bed, on my stomach, flipping through one of the Playboy magazines I had found in his room. Hey, it wasn't hard to guess they'd be under the mattress, ninety percent of adolescent males hide their dirty magazines there. I needed something to do while I waited for him, and I liked the articles. No, seriously, I actually do read the articles.

"Yeah, well it took forever for the human vagina you call a boyfriend and his butt buddy to finish that stupid game." He said taking his jacket off and throwing it on the desk chair. I glared at him. He always had to bring up Tyler, and he knew how much I hated thinking about him when we did this. It made me feel so guilty.

I threw the magazine at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling kinky?" Ugh.

"Shut up, Aaron." I warned.

I honestly don't know why I did this with Aaron. I mean, any girl would just jump at the opportunity for a roll in the sheets with him. All you had to do was look at him, with his perfect six pack, gorgeous eyes, and soft, curly brown hair, he had more then his fair share of girls knocking at his door.

But not every girl is as fortunate as myself to call themselves Tyler Simms girlfriend. And I care about Tyler, I really do, he's so sweet and he's definitely not bad on the eyes. Actually, he's one of the most gorgeous boys at school. With his golden brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and although he wasn't as cut as Aaron, he still had just the right amount of toning that suited his body perfectly.

I had to stop thinking about it. I was starting to feel so guilty. I couldn't go through with this again.

"You know what? I'm leaving." I said standing and grabbing my things.

"Whoa, Sophie wait, where're you going?" Aaron asked, grabbing my arm gently as I passed him to get to the door.

"I can't do this." I said shaking my head. "You just had to bring him up? Didn't you?" He knew that it was an unofficial rule that he didn't mention Tyler while we did this.

"Listen, stop!" He exclaimed as I tried to pull from his grasp. Remind me why I sleep with this guy on a regular basis? I set my jaw and gave him a cold look. He sighed and brushed some of my dark hair behind my ear. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Oh yeah, that's why I did this all the time. Nobody kissed me the way he did.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

"You know what? I'm leaving." I watched Sophie grab her things.

"Whoa, Sophie wait, where're you going?" I asked grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. She shook her head.

"I can't do this." She said, the look in her blue eyes told me that she was torn, between her feelings for Simms, and the feelings she had for me. "You just had to bring him up? Didn't you?"

"Listen," I started, but she went to leave again. "Stop!" She can't leave. No matter how mad she might be that I brought up that punk, or how cold the look she is giving me right now might be, she doesn't want to leave. I tucked some of her stray bangs behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her.

As soon as my lips met hers I felt her melt into me. Her arms came up around my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss as I slid my hands down her sides to rest low on her hips. I felt her sigh into my mouth as I pulled her closer to my body. God, she felt so good. Her hands left my neck, trailed down my chest and began tugging on the belt loops of my jeans, pulling me back towards my bed.

_I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it  
_

"When's Ryan supposed to be back?" I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, hitting Aaron in the process. He grumbled and swatted my arm away from his head. I reached up and kissed his temple softly. "Sorry." I gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically and wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders. "I don't know when he's gonna be back." Aaron answered my previous question as he gazed over at the digital clock on his night stand. "It's still pretty early, maybe another hour or two?" I nodded, and disentangled myself from his arms. "Where you goin?" He questioned as I wrapped one of the sheets we had pulled off the bed earlier around my body. I ignored him and headed over to his dresser, finding a clean t-shirt and a pair shorts to put on.

"I do not want a repeat of last week when I woke up and he was asleep in his bed two feet away and I was still completely naked." I stated, pulling his clothes on.

At first I had worried about Aaron's best friend knowing about our...relationship...if you could call it that, but Aaron had assured me that he wouldn't be saying anything to anyone, and after a month and a half of him knowing and nothing getting around, I got a little more comfortable staying with Aaron late into the night. I guess they really were loyal to each other.

I climbed back into Aaron's bed and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and felt his fingers start to trace light patterns up and down my arm. I closed my eyes, fully intending on taking a bit of a nap before heading back to my dorm. Soon I felt his breath start to even out and I knew he was falling asleep. I smiled to myself.

I was almost asleep when I heard my cell phone start ringing. I heard Aaron groan next to me and I reached over the side of his bed to find it. I searched through my bag and found it finally all the way at the bottom of my bag. I flipped it open and read the caller ID. Tyler. I sighed and felt Aaron's presence at my back.

"Don't answer it." He commanded softly in my ear, before kissing it gently.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever_

I watched Sophie search through her bag for her phone. I leaned closer as she flipped it open to see who it was, although I already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Don't answer it." I requested, kissing her ear softly. She sighed and I watched as she turned off her phone completely. She rolled over and wrapped an arm around my midsection.

I smiled to myself. I knew that when it came down to me and Simms, she'd pick me over him. I knew that if I really tried, I could take her from him in a second. And I've known this for a while now. Sometimes I wonder why I don't, because truth is, I care about this girl next to me way more then I should. But we're both already taken, and neither of our other _in_significant others would be ecstatic to find out that they got dumped for their enemy.

I really didn't care what Kira thought though, or Simms for that matter. They could both go screw themselves as far as I was concerned, but I knew Sophie was scared of hurting him. As much as I hate to say it, she does care about him and her worst fear with this whole arrangement is of him finding out. I don't think she was expecting to feel the way she does now when this whole thing had started a few months ago, I know I certainly didn't. But what's done is done, and there's no way I'm gonna let her go without a fight. I'm not really worried though, I'm pretty positive it's a fight that I would win.

I had a feeling she knew too, and that she was scared of how I made her feel. You could see it in her eyes. One minute she'd was letting me in, but as soon as she realized just how close we were getting, she'd push me away.

I had a feeling she did it because she was scared of falling for me, but I knew it was no use, she already had.

And I could wait for her, as long as it took for her to realize what--no who she wanted. I mean, don't get me wrong, watching her run around school hanging all over Simms sucks. I mean it really fucking sucks. It takes every ounce of self control to keep myself from attacking him every time he kisses her, or touches her, or even looks at her...

My body tensed. I had to stop. I was getting myself mad just thinking about it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She had probably felt the change in my mood, and I immediately relaxed when she leaned up slightly and kissed the side of my neck softly.

"Nothing, baby," I kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter to me. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up before seven." I felt her nod into my chest and her hand found mine, tangling our fingers together.

See, this is why I could wait for her. Because at the end of the day, when it all came down to it, I was the one who had her heart. Not him.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait__  
I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever..._

**

* * *

****A/N:** Awe! Who would have guessed that Aaron Abbot actually had feelings? REVIEW! 


End file.
